Ghostbusters/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Titles *Columbia Pictures *"Ghostbusters" Ending Credits *Directed by: Ivan Reitman *Written by: Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis *Starring: Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Annie Potts, William Atherton, Ernie Hudson *Produced by: Ivan Reitman *Director of Photography: Laszlo Kovacs A.S.C. *Production Design by: John De Cuir *Film Edited by: Sheldon Kahn A.C.E. with David Blewitt A.C.E. *Executive Producer: Bernie Brillstein *Associate Producers: Joe Medjuck and Michael C. Gross *Visual Effects by: Richard Edlund A.S.C. *Music by: Elmer Bernstein *"Ghostbusters" **Written and Performed by: Ray Parker, Jr. *Costumes by: Theoni V. Aldredge *Casting by: Karen Rea *Production Manager: John G. Wilson *1st Assistant Director: Gary Daigler *2nd Assistant Director: Katterli Frauenfelder *Camera Operator: Bob Stevens *1st Assistant Cameraman: Joe Thibo *2nd Assistant Cameraman: Paul Mindrup *Script Supervisor: Trish Kinney *Special Effects Supervisor: Chuck Gaspar *Special Effects Foreman: Joe Day *Art Director: John De Cuir, Jr. *Set Designer: George Eckert *Set Decorator: Marvin March *Property Master: Jack E. Ackerman *Costume Supervisor: Bruce Erickson *Costumers: Dayton Anderson, Peggy Thorin *Make-up Artist: Leonard Engelman *Hair Stylist: Dione Taylor *Gaffer: Colin Campbell *Best Boy: Robert Jason *Key Grip: Gene Kearney *Grip Best Boy: Bob Munoz *Construction Coordinator: Don Noble *Standby Painter Paul Campanella *Transportation Coordinator Jim Foote *Driver Captain John F. Curtis *Location Manager Paul Pav *Production Coordinator Rita Miller-Grant *Assistant Production Coordinator Sherry Lynne *DGA Trainee Patrick McKee *Production Accountant Kirk Borcherding *Still Photographer Gemma La Mana-Wills *Publicist Nancy Willen *Secretary to Mr. Reitman Joyce Y. Irby *Secretary to Mr. Gross & Mr. Medjuck Kathi Freeman *Optical Effects Administrator Leona Phillips *Hardware Consultants Steven Dane, John Daveikis *Sound Designers Richard Beggs, Tom McCarthy, Jr. *Assistant Editors: Saul Saladow, Jim Seidelman, Joe Mosca *Sound Editing: Effective Sound Unlimited *Sound Editors: Don S. Walden, William L. Manger, Mike Redbourn, Joseph Holsen, Jim Bullock, John Colwell *Production Sound Mixer: Gene Cantamessa *Sound Boom: Paul A. Bruce *Cableman: Jack Walpa *Re-Recording Mixers: Les Fresholtz, C.A.S., Dick Alexander, C.A.S., Vern Poore, C.A.S. *Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez *Orchestrators: Peter Bernstein, David Spear *Supervising Music Editor: Kathy Durning, Segue Music *New York Crew **Unit Production Manager: Patrick McCormick **1st Assistant Director: Peter Giuliano **2nd Assistant Directors: John Pepper, Bill Eustace **Art Director: John Moore **Casting by: Joy Todd **Production Coordinator: Kate Guinzburg **Location Managers: Lenny Vullo, Jeff Stolow **Wardrobe Supervisors: Lee Austin, Debra Louis Katz **Director of Photography: Herb Wagreitch **1st Assistant Cameraman: Vincent Gerardo **2nd Assistant Cameraman: Patrick Capone **Steadicam Operator: Ted Churchill **Still Photographer: Michael Ginsburg **Gaffer: Billy Ward **Key Grip: Norman Buck **Property Master: Joe Carracciola, Jr. **Set Decorator: Robert Drumheller **Make-up Artist: Michael Thomas **Teamster Captain: Rocco Derasmo **DGA Trainee: Carol Vitkey *Main Title Animation by: R/Greenberg Associates, Inc. *Titles by: Pacific Title *Entertainment Effects Group, Los Angeles **Visual Effects Art Director: John Bruno **Visual Effects Editor: Conrad Buff **Matte Department Supervisor: Neil Krepela **Mechanical Effects Supervisor: Thaine Morris **Chief Cameraman: Bill Neil **Director of Special Projects: Gary Platek **Model Shop Supervisor: Mark Stetson **Optical Supervisor: Mark Vargo **Animation Supervisors: Garry Waller, Terry Windell **Chief Engineer: Gene Whiteman **Chief Matte Artist: Matt Yuricich **Head of Ghost Shop: Stuart Ziff **Godfather: Jim Nelson **Production Supervisor: Richard Kerrigan **Production Coordinator: Laura Buff **Camera Operators: Jim Aupperle, John Lambert **Assistant Cameramen: Pete Romano, Jody Westheimer, Glint Palmer **Still Photographer: Virgil Mirano **Optical Printer Operators: Chuck Cowles, Bruno George, Bob Wilson **Optical Line-up: Phil Barberio, Mary E. Walter, Ronald B. Moore, Ed Jones **Dimensional Animation Effects: Randall William Cook **Animators Sean Newton, William Recinos, Bruce Woodside, Richard Coleman **Technical Animators: Annick Therrein, Peggy Regan, Sam Recinos, Pete Langton, Les Bernstein, Wendie Fischer **Additional Animation: Available Light Ltd. **Assistant Matte Cameraman: Alan Harding **Matte Artists: Michelle Moen, Constantine Ganakes **Effects Man: Robert Spurlock **Effects Editor: Art Repola **Assistant Effects Editors: Dennis Michelson, Jack Hinkle **Ghost Shop Advisor: Jon Berg **Sculptors: Steve Neill, Mike Hosch **Onion Head/Librarian Sculptor: Steve Johnson **Staypuft Sculptors: Linda Frobos, Bill Bryan **Chief Moldmaker: Gunnar Ferdinandsen **Chief Mechanism Designer: Steve Dunham **Mechanism Designers: Don Garner, John Alberti, Nicholas Alberti, Doug Beswick, Lance Anderson **Mechanism Builders: Joe Franke, Kevin Dixon, Tom Culnan, Bill Sturgeon, Larz Anderson **Model Makers: Gary Bierend, Leslie Ekker, Kent Gebo, Pete Gerard, Bob Hoffman, Pat McClung, Don Pennington, Milius Romyn, Nick Seldon, Paul Skylar **Creature Design Consultants: Brent Boates, Terry Windell, Thom Enriquez, Berni Wrightson, Robert Kline, Kurt W. Conner **Design Engineers: Mike Bolles, Mark West **Electronics Engineers: Jerry Jeffress, Robin Leyden **Software Programmer: Kris Brown **Production Secretaries Laurel Walter, Leslie Falkinburg, Mary Mason *"Savin' The Day" **Written by: Bobby Alessi and Dave Immer **Produced by: Phil Ramone **Performed by: Alessi *"Hot Night" **Written by: Diane Warren and The Doctor **Produced by: Jack White and Robbie Buchanan **Performed by: Laura Branigan *"Disco Inferno" **Written by: Leroy Green and Ron Kersey **Produced by: Ron Kersey **Performed by: The Trammps *Laura Branigan and The Trammps **Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. by arrangement with Warner Special Products *"Cleanin' Up The Town" **Written by: Kevin O'Neal and Brian O'Neal **Produced by: Kevin O'Neal, Brian O'Neal and John Hug **Performed by: The Bus Boys *"In The Name Of Love" **Written by: T. Bailey **Produced by: Steve Lillywhite **Performed by: Thompson Twins *"I Can Wait Forever" **Written by: Graham Russell, David Foster and Jay Graydon **Produced by: David Foster and Jay Graydon **Performed by: Air Supply *"Magic" **Written by: Mick Smiley **Produced by: Keith Forsey **Performed by: Mick Smiley *Ray Parker, Jr., The Bus Boys, Thompson Twins, and Air Supply appear courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. *Original Soundtrack Album Available on Arista Records *The Producers wish to Thank The New York Office for Motion Pictures and Television Production. *Thanks also to Suzy Benzinger, Will Fowler, Amy Friedman, Frank Krenz, Hal Landaker, Joanna Lipari, The Los Angeles Public Library, Peggy Semtob, Don Shay and Chris Stoia. *Cast Dr. Peter Venkman - Bill Murray Dr. Raymond Stantz - Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett - Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler - Harold Ramis Louis Tully - Rick Moranis Janine Melnitz - Annie Potts Walter Peck - William Atherton Winston Zeddmore - Ernie Hudson Mayor - David Margulies Male Student - Steven Tash Female Student - Jennifer Runyon Gozer - Slavitza Jovan Hotel Manager - Michael Ensign Librarian - Alice Drummond Dean Yeager - Jordan Charney Violinist - Timothy Carhart Library Administrator - John Rothman Archbishop - Tom McDermott Roger Grimsby - Himself Larry King - Himself Joe Franklin - Himself Casey Kasem - Himself Fire Commissioner - John Ring Police Commissioner - Norman Matlock Police Captain - Joe Cirillo Police Sergeant - Joe Schmieg Jail Guard - Reggie Vel Johnson Real Estate Woman - Rhoda Gemignani Man at Elevator - Murray Rubin Con Edison Man - Larry Dilg Coachman - Danny Stone Woman at Party - Patty Dworkin Tall Woman at Party - Jean Kasem Doorman - Lenny Del Genio Chambermaid - Frances E. Nealy Hot Dog Vendor - Sam Moses TV Reporter - Christopher Wynkoop Businessman in Cab - Winston May Mayor's Aide - Tommy Hollis Louis's Neighbor - Eda Reis Merin Policeman at Apartment - Rick Mancini Mrs. Van Hoffman - Kathryn Janssen Reporters - Stanley Grover, Carol Ann Henry, James Hardy, Frances Turner, Nancy Kelly Ted Fleming - Paul Trafas Annette Fleming - Cheryl Birchenfield Library Ghost - Ruth Oliver Dream Ghost - Kym Herrin Stunt Coordinator - Bill Couch *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Filmed in Panavision® *Metrocolor® *This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction Of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. *No. 27436 Motion Picture Association of America *From Columbia - Delphi Productions *Copyright © 1984 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected persuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay must result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *A Columbia Pictures Presentation *A Black Rhino / Bernie Brillstein Production *An Ivan Reitman Film 1985 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Columbia Pictures *"Ghostbusters" Ending Credits *Written by: Dan Aykroyd *Starring: John Goodman, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Sylvester Stallone, Rick Moranis, Mary Steenburgen, William Atherton, James Woods *Director of Photography: Laszlo Kovacs A.S.C. *Film Edited by: Sheldon Kahn A.C.E. with David Blewitt A.C.E. *Executive Producer: Bernie Brillstein *Visual Effects by: Richard Edlund A.S.C. *Music by: Elmer Bernstein *Casting by: Karen Rea *Production Manager: John G. Wilson *1st Assistant Director: Gary Daigler *2nd Assistant Director: Katterli Frauenfelder *Camera Operator: Bob Stevens *1st Assistant Cameraman: Joe Thibo *2nd Assistant Cameraman: Paul Mindrup *Script Supervisor: Trish Kinney *Special Effects Supervisor: Chuck Gaspar *Special Effects Foreman: Joe Day *Art Director: John De Cuir, Jr. *Set Decorator: Marvin March *Costume Supervisor: Bruce Erickson *Make-up Artist: Leonard Engelman *Hair Stylist: Dione Taylor *Gaffer: Colin Campbell *Best Boy: Robert Jason *Key Grip: Gene Kearney *Grip Best Boy: Bob Munoz *Construction Coordinator: Don Noble *Standby Painter Paul Campanella *Transportation Coordinator Jim Foote *Driver Captain John F. Curtis *Location Manager Paul Pav *Production Coordinator Rita Miller-Grant *Assistant Production Coordinator Sherry Lynne *DGA Trainee Patrick McKee *Production Accountant Kirk Borcherding *Still Photographer Gemma La Mana-Wills *Publicist Nancy Willen *Secretary to Mr. Reitman Joyce Y. Irby *Secretary to Mr. Gross & Mr. Medjuck Kathi Freeman *Optical Effects Administrator Leona Phillips *Hardware Consultants Steven Dane, John Daveikis *Sound Designers Richard Beggs, Tom McCarthy, Jr. *Assistant Editors: Saul Saladow, Jim Seidelman, Joe Mosca *Sound Editing: Effective Sound Unlimited *Sound Editors: Don S. Walden, William L. Manger, Mike Redbourn, Joseph Holsen, Jim Bullock, John Colwell *Production Sound Mixer: Gene Cantamessa *Sound Boom: Paul A. Bruce *Cableman: Jack Walpa *Re-Recording Mixers: Les Fresholtz, C.A.S., Dick Alexander, C.A.S., Vern Poore, C.A.S. *Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez *Orchestrators: Peter Bernstein, David Spear *Supervising Music Editor: Kathy Durning, Segue Music *New York Crew **Unit Production Manager: Patrick McCormick **1st Assistant Director: Peter Giuliano **2nd Assistant Directors: John Pepper, Bill Eustace **Art Director: John Moore **Casting by: Joy Todd **Production Coordinator: Kate Guinzburg **Location Managers: Lenny Vullo, Jeff Stolow **Wardrobe Supervisors: Lee Austin, Debra Louis Katz **Director of Photography: Herb Wagreitch **1st Assistant Cameraman: Vincent Gerardo **2nd Assistant Cameraman: Patrick Capone **Steadicam Operator: Ted Churchill **Still Photographer: Michael Ginsburg **Gaffer: Billy Ward **Key Grip: Norman Buck **Property Master: Joe Carracciola, Jr. **Set Decorator: Robert Drumheller **Make-up Artist: Michael Thomas **Teamster Captain: Rocco Derasmo **DGA Trainee: Carol Vitkey *Main Title Animation by: R/Greenberg Associates, Inc. *Titles by: Pacific Title *Entertainment Effects Group, Los Angeles **Visual Effects Art Director: John Bruno **Visual Effects Editor: Conrad Buff **Matte Department Supervisor: Neil Krepela **Mechanical Effects Supervisor: Thaine Morris **Chief Cameraman: Bill Neil **Director of Special Projects: Gary Platek **Model Shop Supervisor: Mark Stetson **Optical Supervisor: Mark Vargo **Animation Supervisors: Garry Waller, Terry Windell **Chief Engineer: Gene Whiteman **Chief Matte Artist: Matt Yuricich **Head of Ghost Shop: Stuart Ziff **Godfather: Jim Nelson **Production Supervisor: Richard Kerrigan **Production Coordinator: Laura Buff **Camera Operators: Jim Aupperle, John Lambert **Assistant Cameramen: Pete Romano, Jody Westheimer, Glint Palmer **Still Photographer: Virgil Mirano **Optical Printer Operators: Chuck Cowles, Bruno George, Bob Wilson **Optical Line-up: Phil Barberio, Mary E. Walter, Ronald B. Moore, Ed Jones **Dimensional Animation Effects: Randall William Cook **Animators Sean Newton, William Recinos, Bruce Woodside, Richard Coleman **Technical Animators: Annick Therrein, Peggy Regan, Sam Recinos, Pete Langton, Les Bernstein, Wendie Fischer **Additional Animation: Available Light Ltd. **Assistant Matte Cameraman: Alan Harding **Matte Artists: Michelle Moen, Constantine Ganakes **Effects Man: Robert Spurlock **Effects Editor: Art Repola **Assistant Effects Editors: Dennis Michelson, Jack Hinkle **Ghost Shop Advisor: Jon Berg **Sculptors: Steve Neill, Mike Hosch **Onion Head/Librarian Sculptor: Steve Johnson **Staypuft Sculptors: Linda Frobos, Bill Bryan **Chief Moldmaker: Gunnar Ferdinandsen **Chief Mechanism Designer: Steve Dunham **Mechanism Designers: Don Garner, John Alberti, Nicholas Alberti, Doug Beswick, Lance Anderson **Mechanism Builders: Joe Franke, Kevin Dixon, Tom Culnan, Bill Sturgeon, Larz Anderson **Model Makers: Gary Bierend, Leslie Ekker, Kent Gebo, Pete Gerard, Bob Hoffman, Pat McClung, Don Pennington, Milius Romyn, Nick Seldon, Paul Skylar **Creature Design Consultants: Brent Boates, Terry Windell, Thom Enriquez, Berni Wrightson, Robert Kline, Kurt W. Conner **Design Engineers: Mike Bolles, Mark West **Electronics Engineers: Jerry Jeffress, Robin Leyden **Software Programmer: Kris Brown **Production Secretaries Laurel Walter, Leslie Falkinburg, Mary Mason *Original Soundtrack Album Available on Varèse Sarabande Records *The Producers wish to Thank The New York Office for Motion Pictures and Television Production. *Thanks also to Hal Landaker and Chris Stoia. *Cast Dr. Peter Venkman - John Goodman Dr. Raymond Stantz - Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett - Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler - Sylvester Stallone Louis Tully - Rick Moranis Janine Melnitz - Mary Steenburgen Walter Peck - William Atherton Winston Zeddmore - James Woods Mayor - Fred Williamson Female Student - Jennifer Runyon Gozer - Isabelle Adjani Hotel Manager - Michael Ensign Librarian - Terry Moore Dean Yeager - Jordan Charney Violinist - Timothy Carhart Library Administrator - John Rothman Archbishop - Burt Lancaster Roger Grimsby - Himself Larry King - Himself Joe Franklin - Himself Frank Gorshin - Himself Police Commissioner - Leslie Nielsen Police Captain - Joe Cirillo Jail Guard - Reggie Vel Johnson Real Estate Woman - Yvette Mimieux Man at Elevator - Andy Griffith Con Edison Man - William Sanderson Coachman - Mario Van Peebles Woman at Party - Mary Steenburgen Tall Woman at Party - Catherine O'Hara Chambermaid - Leo McKern Hot Dog Vendor - Sam Moses TV Reporter - Brion James Businessman in Cab - Brian Dennehy Mayor's Aide - Kevin Costner Louis's Neighbor - Eda Reis Merin Policeman at Apartment - Rick Mancini Mrs. Van Hoffman - Gwen Verdon Reporters - Stanley Grover, James Hardy, Frances Turner Ted Fleming - Kurt Russell Library Ghost - Maureen O'Sullivan Dream Ghost - Kym Herrin *Stunt Coordinator - Bill Couch *Recorded in Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *Filmed in Panavision® *Metrocolor® *This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction Of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. *No. 27864 Motion Picture Association of America *From Columbia - Delphi Productions *Copyright © 1984 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected persuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay must result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *A Columbia Pictures Presentation 2014 Re-issue Category:Credits